


Begin Again

by Fear_Itself



Series: Eddsworld Backstories [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Friends, Dialogue Heavy, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Homelessness, Hoodies, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Really Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past, favorite color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_Itself/pseuds/Fear_Itself
Summary: Tom & Matt meet for the first time when they are 7, carefree, and playground bound.Disclaimer in the notes section
Relationships: Matt & Tom (Eddsworld)
Series: Eddsworld Backstories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651780
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> As always please show decency to Tom, Matt, others working/worked on the show, their family, and their friends. Do not invade their privacy and be respectful to the choices they make. Do not harass anyone because you believe they will follow your whims, Eddsworld staff and those connected are not meant to be put on any sort of pedestal. Please also respect ships that you like or don't like. At the end of the day, they won't change their minds because of you. Finally keep any NSFW comments away from my works, specifically my Eddsworld based works. Thank you :D

"Stupid bear and his stupid gun..." Knees curled to the chest, a young boy was crying on a park bench. The sound of other children playing was distant. Even though he was sad, no tears spilled from his dead black orbs. He lost the slight normality of them a long time ago. His heart felt quite heavy with the sudden loss of his father. And maybe people always gave weird looks when he showed them his dad but he didn't get mad at him if a 'dad' slipped on accident or yell at him if he messed up. And ya, he knew very well it was just a pineapple but a personality and memories were attached to it. Looking up slightly to rub his eyes, he noticed someone.

"Why do you have no eyes?" A hand went to poke it but he batted it away.

"Watch it... Wait, you gave that bear a gun yesterday."

"Oh ya, sorry about that... I'm sure you wanted to eat that pineapple..."

"Eat it? That's my dad the bear shot!" The kid gave him a look of confusion but instead of laughing or being rude, his eyes lit up.

"Your dad's a pineapple? That's awesome! Mine are lame human parents."

"Yep... and my mom's a bowling ball."

"That's where the black eyes come from! Your mom! And the spiky hair must come from your dad since pineapples have spiky hair!"

"Heh, guess I never thought about it that way." The kid sat down next to him.

"I'm Matt, what's your name?"

"...Thomas."

"I don't like Thomas, too formal. Can I call you Tommie?"

"Too childish."

"...Just Tom then!"

"I can live with that."

"So Tom, what's your favorite color? Mines purple, like royalty!"

"I dunno blue I guess. Asking for a favorite color is the most pointless thing you can ask to learn about someone else. It creates no connections and serves no purpose to a relationship."

"...Your really smart Tom!"

"You don't have to keep saying my name like that..."

"I don't wanna forget it."

"It's a pretty easy name..."

"Favorite food?"

"You really don't know how to ask good questions."

"I like milk."

"Milk isn't even food! ...Guess I like meats. Chicken, steak, fish, all that good stuff." The two's banter was at first withheld by Tom's shyness but he started warming up to Matt. As evening fell, the two returned from playing and back to the bench.

"Hey, you know how you said favorite colors are pointless?"

"Ya?"

"Well, I'll prove you wrong! Tomorrow at least, I've gotta head home. I'm sure you do to." He was about to say something but stopped himself.

"Indubitably."

"What does that mean?"

"Without a doubt, complete certainty."

"I like that word. It's fancy! I'm going to... indubitably... start using it!" Tom chuckled lightly and nodded. 

"See you tomorrow?"

"Indubitably!"

***

Why did Tom even trust in the first place he'd return. It's already almost 4 PM and he still isn't there. Hugging his bowling ball, a depressed feeling washed over him. This is why he didn't trust people. Hurt, he decides to leave. He should always be moving, Tom had learned. It was the only way the bad men didn't try to take him away. Standing up, he gathered his bags and began leaving the park only to hear a shout. 

"Tom wait!"

"Huh?"

"So sorry I'm late, I forgot I had school. BUT I remembered to get you what I wanted to get you. Pick a hand!" Cautiously putting a bag down, he picks the right but there is nothing. He picks the left but nothing is there.

"I'm so confused..."

"I'm just playing, here!" Matt pulls out a hoodie. A BLUE hoodie. "I noticed you were really cold when I met you. And you told me your favorite color is blue so I put the two together. Now admit that favorite colors can be useful!" Tom rolls his eyes.

"I wouldn't have minded any other color."

"ADMIT IT!" Tom flinched at the volume rise. "Wait shoot I'm sorry... I think I scared ya, that was mean of me..."

"No no it's alright, I suppose favorite color is OCCASIONALLY useful." Matt's eyes lit up again.

"Yay!" Pulling him into a hug, Tom was slightly shocked. He'd seen hugs before but never actually received any... It felt nice... Matt was about to let go but Tom pulled him in again.

"Hm?"

"I uh... never got a hug before."

"You've never gotten a hug before? Well, I guess your parents don't really have arms..."

"My old ones did."

"You have two sets of parents? That's epic! Double the Christmas presents!"

"It's actually not that epi-"

"Wanna play on the swings?" 

"..." Tom decided it was better not to explain to Matt. "Sure, race ya!" Matt let go and so did Tom, beginning there way down the hill to the swings, bags abandoned. And for once, Tom felt like he could be just as carefree as Matt, not worrying about the bad men or the people around him, he could just exist. For Tom, that's the best that it could get for now...

**Author's Note:**

> The end was kinda crappy, but I think it's a fairly decent one-shot. Ideas may be expanded upon soon


End file.
